A. Field
This invention relates to a coding for objects to be secured.
B. Related Art
To provide a readily machine-readable coding a detectable or observable signal or character for communication) for a security paper it was proposed in the print WO 01/48311 to provide the security paper with at least two types of mottling fibers that differ with regard to their luminescent properties. Only one of the different mottling fibers is in each case located in defined, nonoverlapping partial areas of the security paper, so that the geometric arrangement of the partial areas and the presence or absence of mottling fibers permit a coding to be produced. However, the number of thus producible geometric arrangements is limited due to the very limited space available on a security paper.
On these premises, the invention is based on the problem of proposing a coding with an increased number of coding possibilities.